konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Dust/Relationships
Lean It has been implied that Dust has romantic feelings for his party member Lean. His actions would certainly support this notion, as he often goes out of his way to protect Lean and often does what he can to make her happy, even if it is to his own detriment. Her face reminds Dust of the princess of his past, which may partially explain why he is so fond of her. After spending an afternoon with them, Iris assumed they were a couple after seeing how they acted around each other. Despite all this Dust is not above making rude and inappropriate remarks towards Lean, or trying to sponge money off of her; and the two are often seen bickering like an old married couple. Lean is known around town as Dust's "guardian", as she often bails him out of hairy situations that he has caused; it has gotten to the point where Lean is suspicious when Dust isn't doing anything unsavory. Whether or not Lean has romantic feelings is left ambiguous, however there is no doubt that she cares deeply for him. After Dust was killed fighting the Kowloon Hydra, Lean was incredibly distraught and worried that Aqua couldn't resurrect him, and was very relieved when he was safe. She also didn't seem that bothered by Dust seeing her naked and visa-versa in the Alcanretia mixed baths. Satou Kazuma Dust initially disliked Kazuma due to jealousy, being unable to understand why he was always complaining despite being surrounded by three beautiful women with high-tier jobs. Dust's attitude towards Kazuma flipped after adventuring with the latter's party, truly understanding the hardships that Kazuma had to go through daily, and the pair soon became friends. A lot of Dust's unsavory attitude and activities have rubbed off on Kazuma, the latter taking up gambling due to Dust's influence. Although Dust views Kazuma as his best friend, he still sponges drinks off of him from time-to-time and has admitted that he probably wouldn't help Kazuma out if the latter became short on cash. Kazuma has stated that he only really sees Dust as an acquaintance. Aqua Similarly to the rest of Kazuma's party, Dust originally believed Aqua to be both beautiful and competent. After spending a day partied together with the priestess, Dust's attitude flipped after he realized how useless Aqua was. That being said, Dust seems to hold Aqua in a more positive light then he does with Megumin or Darkness. Dust and Aqua seem to uphold a very similar outlook on life, believing it is okay to depend on others without giving anything in return. Dust was genuinely thankful when Aqua resurrected him, however this enthusiasm was short lived as he soon found himself extremely annoyed by her. He was one of the few adventurers who stood up for Aqua when Serena muscled in on her turf as the top priestess of Axel, although he later switched to Serena's side when she bribed him with money. Megumin Dust's initial impression of Megumin was of a beautiful, sensible, and powerful mage. However as soon as he partied with her for a day he realized that she was almost useless and lacked any common sense. When Dust saw Megumin being tied up by a group of men he presumed it was because she had wronged them in the past (which she had), and refused to bail her out. Dust's negative feelings towards Megumin are reciprocated, as Megumin detests Dust, seeing him as a bumbling buffoon who is a horrible influence on Kazuma and Yunyun. Despite her apparent disdain for him, Megumin is not above asking Dust to party with her when no one else wants to. Princess Iris Dust initially viewed Iris as a snot-nosed brat after she had him arrested for flirting with a woman. His opinion of her improved after spending sometime with her wandering around the Capital, however Dust was still willing to turn her over to the authorities for a sizable reward. His attitude changed towards Iris after he realized the burden that rested on her shoulders at such a young age, viewing her with the utmost respect and sympathy. Dust was so moved by Iris's attitude that he risked his life by infiltrating the royal castle just to give her a dragon ride. Category:Relationships